


from flesh and bone

by adstalaria



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Barebacking, Blood, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Loosely based off Love Killa, M/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adstalaria/pseuds/adstalaria
Summary: "Min- Minhyuk," Kihyun tries to say in between the hungry kisses, but Minhyuk merely presses himself closer with a loud squeak from his vinyl raincoat. "Minhyuk, hold on—"Minhyuk's hands go everywhere, rubbing against Kihyun's cheeks and smearing wet, coagulating blood across his face before quickly moving down to pull at his clothes. It's impatient, like Minhyuk always is after these things happen. And Kihyun always lets it happen—always lets Minhyuk touch him every time.--Otherwise known as: Murder Boyfriends, the fic.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	from flesh and bone

**Author's Note:**

> starting off the new year with a bit of an experimental fic i guess? i'm honestly not too satisfied with how this turned out but i don't want to keep editing it lol so i hope you enjoy it more than i do!!
> 
> extra warnings: off-screen murder, blood, heavily implied/referenced cannibalism  
> (please let me know if there's anything else i need to tag!)

The first thing Kihyun notices when he steps into the room is the sharp, nauseating stench of blood and the heavy scent of perfume. It's a mix of scents that Kihyun has smelled before and is far too accustomed to. His eyes bring themselves to the familiar figure sitting still on the couch. The blood on Minhyuk's hands is such a fresh crimson that Kihyun almost mistakes it for paint, with the way it's been splattered across the tarp covered furniture like one of Minhyuk's paintings. It's only the smell of death in the air that makes it apparent that that's not the case.

Kihyun can barely get a word out before he feels Minhyuk's warm, blood slick hands grabbing his face and pulling him in to smash their lips together.

A metallic tang brushes his tongue. Kihyun doesn't know if it's someone else's blood or his own.

"Min- Minhyuk," Kihyun tries to say in between the hungry kisses, but Minhyuk merely presses himself closer with a loud squeak from his vinyl raincoat. "Minhyuk, hold on—"

Minhyuk's hands go everywhere, rubbing against Kihyun's cheeks and smearing wet, coagulating blood across his face before quickly moving down to pull at his clothes. It's impatient, like Minhyuk always is after these things happen. And Kihyun always lets it happen—always lets Minhyuk touch him every time.

Because despite everything that Minhyuk has done—everything that he ends up making Kihyun do—Kihyun will never abandon him. They are together, attached by the bone, unable to break apart and always wanting to fuse back into their original state.

Kihyun will never leave Minhyuk.

That's why in the end, Kihyun always kisses him back. He sneaks his hands past Minhyuk's raincoat, clutching at his hips with a bruising grip as if Minhyuk would disappear if he didn't hold him close.

He dips his tongue deep into Minhyuk's mouth, brushing into the back as far as he could reach. He wishes he could reach down deeper into his throat, down into his belly where he can settle knowing that he can cover every single inch of Minhyuk's body from the inside and out.

And Minhyuk, in turn, is ravenous, aiming to devour every single part of Kihyun. Sometimes, Kihyun hopes that maybe someday that could happen, and he would finally be able to become one with Minhyuk yet again. But Kihyun also wants him, down to the last strand of hair and marrow in his bones. They both desperately want, but this is the closest thing that their feeble mortal bodies can accomplish.

Minhyuk moans low against Kihyun's mouth, breaking away with a sloppy, bloody pink strand of saliva dripping down his chin. He's a sight to see; messy blond hair sticking to his flushed face and eyes dark with something carnal. "Kihyun," he whispers his name with such revenance, and it makes Kihyun shiver to his core. "Kihyun, please."

Kihyun takes the moment to breathe and take a look past Minhyuk's head, at the bloody mangled mess of flesh on the ground. It looks vaguely familiar to him, in a way like he _may_ have passed by them on the street or he _may_ have shared a brief conversation with to pass the time while waiting in line; that he might have seen that specific shade of brown hair pulled from its scalp or those dull, glazed over eyes bulging from their sockets. The pool of blood below it slowly trickles out onto the plastic tarp underneath, transitioning into footsteps from where Minhyuk had crossed the room to kiss him. It looks like Minhyuk had really done a number on them.

But none of that really matters with Minhyuk like this.

Minhyuk, with his bloody red hands and pristine suit and smudged lips, looking at him like he wants nothing more than to fall into Kihyun's arms and live within them forever.

So Kihyun holds him closer, pressing them together until he can feel Minhyuk's hardness warm and heavy against his hip. Minhyuk sighs, grinding against him and diving back in to kiss every inch of Kihyun's face, unbothered by the drying blood. "Kihyun," he moans. "Want you."

And that is all Kihyun ever wants. He doesn't mind taking care of Minhyuk. Looking after him and cleaning up his messes has been his job ever since he's had the consciousness to think for his own. Minhyuk wants him, and that alone is enough for Kihyun to give him everything and more.

"How," Kihyun begins, voice hoarse and dry. "How do you want me?"

Minhyuk makes a sound of frustration, like he can't believe Kihyun doesn't immediately understand what he needs. "Inside," he tells him, wrapping his blood-crusted hand around Kihyun's and bringing it down to press against his own lower stomach. It burns hot against Kihyun's palm. "I want to feel you. Please, Kihyun."

Kihyun swallows hard, feeling the heat of Minhyuk's body seep into his own. His body is adjusting, changing itself to fit perfectly with Minhyuk's. " _Shh_ ," Kihyun hushes him, taking a hand to card through Minhyuk's messy locks. "I'll take care of you. Leave everything to me." He leaves a kiss onto the crown of his head. It does little to satiate, but he revels in the small sounds Minhyuk makes when he does.

He manages to maneuver them over to the couch. If they're really going to do this, then he wants Minhyuk to be as comfortable as he can be in a room covered in plastic and blood. He would much rather do this on a real bed, but the single bedroom in the small apartment space is hardly furnished at all, so they would have to make do with what they have. He lays Minhyuk down gently before climbing over him, peeling off the raincoat and letting it drop in a puddle of blood as he carefully strips Minhyuk of his suit jacket and tie.

Minhyuk stops him before he's able to move onto the dress shirt. "Kihyun, _hurry_ ," he mumbles almost deliriously, batting Kihyun's hands away. He wriggles his hips from underneath in an attempt to seek out some kind of friction.

And Kihyun doesn't want to keep him waiting any longer, especially when Minhyuk gets into one of these moods. He reaches for Minhyuk's belt and undoes it with practiced speed, quickly getting it off and making equally as hasty work of Minhyuk's slacks and undergarments. It leaves Minhyuk's lower half completely bare, making for an attractive image of his disheveled appearance despite the traces of bloodshed on him. Somehow, it only makes Kihyun grow more aroused to see it.

Minhyuk curls into himself slightly as his bare skin makes contact with the cold tarp. "'s cold."

"It'll get better," Kihyun soothes, rubbing his hand on the other's knee in a comforting gesture and leaning in to kiss his forehead. With his other hand, he finally takes a hold of Minhyuk's erection, giving it a few slow pumps to coax it into full hardness. He smiles when Minhyuk sighs out a moan, his limbs going limp as a sign to let Kihyun do whatever he wants.

"How do you want it?" Kihyun asks while he drags his thumb against the tip. Kihyun knows there aren't any supplies to help them prepare anywhere in the room, and it's only through prior experience that Kihyun brings at least one packet of lubricant and a condom whenever goes to see Minhyuk. He lets Minhyuk choose the way because Kihyun will do whatever he asks for regardless.

" _Mm_ \- I want to feel it," Minhyuk answers, bucking up into Kihyun's hand. "Want it to hurt. Make me _feel_ , Kihyun."

Kihyun doesn't particularly enjoy hurting Minhyuk, nor does he ever want to see him in any sort of pain, but there's a small part of him that burns fiery hot at the thought. Minhyuk is normally so untouchable—so careful around others—that Kihyun feels a sick sort of pleasure from Minhyuk's willingness to be hurt by him. It makes him feel like he means something special to Minhyuk, just as much as Minhyuk means to him.

He reaches into his back pocket, taking out the packet of lube and condom. A single small pack is barely enough to do anything with, but any is better than none, so it will have to do unless Minhyuk decides he wants Kihyun to do more.

The next steps are methodic; Kihyun undoes his own belt and trousers, pulls them down to take himself out, and goes to tear open the foil of the condom. He has it in his hands until Minhyuk sits up and rips it straight out of his grasp. Kihyun is momentarily stunned.

"I want to feel _you_ , Kihyun," Minhyuk says. "I want nothing to come between us."

It sounds like he's talking about more than just the condom, and the sticky wetness that's soaking into Kihyun's pant leg reminds him of the mangled corpse laying only an arm's length away. He too, wishes for nothing to keep them apart—for these flesh puppets they call bodies to meld together, feasting upon each other in carnal desire.

Sex is not Kihyun's first choice, but it is the closest he can get and the one Minhyuk chooses to engage in, so he will not complain.

Nodding, Kihyun reaches for the foiled lubricant instead, ripping it open to dribble the cold liquid onto his erection and coating it the best he can with the little that comes out. It's cold and viscous, much like the coagulating blood that flows down from the walls.

He wastes no time in lining himself up with Minhyuk's entrance. He looks up at him. "Are you ready, love?"

Minhyuk nods so hard it looks like his neck might break. "Yes, yes, _yes_. Do it, Kihyun please—"

Kihyun doesn't let him finish, shoving himself to the hilt in a single, strong thrust. Minhyuk cries out, toes curling and nails digging into the plastic tarp. The lubricant barely helps at all, the drag against Minhyuk's inner walls so rough that it borders on being painful.

Kihyun hisses, clutching Minhyuk's shaking thighs as he begins to move, giving the other no time to adjust to the feeling of being so suddenly filled to the brim. Minhyuk is so tight, bearing down onto him in erratic pulses.

Minhyuk moans like he's being choked, each breath coming out shaky and uneven. He clutches Kihyun's shoulders in such a strong grip that Kihyun knows will leave behind yellowing bruises in the days ahead. It must hurt, being stretched so full, but Minhyuk still cries out sweetly as if it were their first night together.

Minhyuk is searingly hot, so tight that Kihyun feels like he could lose himself in it. It motivates him to drive his hips faster, each thrust being punctuated by the grotesque slap of skin-to-skin contact and Minhyuk's husky moans.

"Kihyun- Yes, _more_ —" Minhyuk croaks, wrapping his long, skinny legs around Kihyun's waist and encouraging him to rub against the one spot inside of him that would make him go wild. " _Harder_."

Kihyun bites down on his lip, staving off his release as much he can as he tries to go impossibly harder. He's rewarded with a full body shudder from Minhyuk, who rakes his fingers down Kihyun's clothed back so hard that Kihyun knows it would draw blood if it were bare skin.

It's a wonderful feeling, so Kihyun shifts to grip Minhyuk's hips with bruising force, pulling him down to meet his own unrelenting thrusts. It makes Minhyuk practically howl out loud, throwing his head back on the armrest and revealing the vulnerable flesh of his throat. Kihyun's eyes are drawn to the skin immediately like a predator to prey.

Kihyun feels the saliva pool in the back of his mouth, jaws aching from the tension of grinding his teeth together. Minhyuk's neck is pale and unmarred by any blemish, and Kihyun feels like he's starving.

He has thought about it a few times—how he would go about eating Minhyuk. It's something he could never actually do, but he thinks about it sometimes.

He thinks he would start with Minhyuk's thin, pretty fingers as an appetizer. Maybe he would move onto his smooth neck or his round eyes or his thighs next. And for the main dish, he would dig into his organs. But no matter what kind of scenarios Kihyun tries to conjure up in his mind, they would all always end the same way. He would always save the best, most beautiful part of Minhyuk for last: his heart.

Of course, he would never truly be able to have Minhyuk's heart in that kind of way, unless Minhyuk himself were to offer it to him, but it's a thought that both frightens and excites him. He wants Minhyuk in every conceivable way, in any way he can possibly have. It is only fair, because Minhyuk already has every part of Kihyun. Kihyun wouldn't mind giving him his heart, too. Afterall, he already had it metaphorically since the day they met.

He feels his own overactive imagination begin to chip away at his careful self-control with every thought. Minhyuk's flesh calls out to him, begging for him to take a bite, and Kihyun's stomach practically clenches in anticipation. Slowly, along with his approaching climax, whatever is keeping him from holding back crumbles into dust as he gives into his baser instincts. He leans down over Minhyuk, overshadowing him, and before the other can even notice what he's about to do, he bites down as hard as he can into the tender meat.

He tastes the blood, fresh and sharp on his tongue. It's enough to get his hips stuttering as he's finally pushed into an orgasm. His teeth clamp down even harder, drawing more blood and muffling his groans while sparks burst beneath his eyelids.

At the same time, he can hear Minhyuk sob into his ear, body twitching while trapped underneath Kihyun, almost like a wild animal fighting for its life. His hands come up to grab fistfuls of Kihyun's hair, not pulling but holding tight enough to keep himself together. It's not soon after that he reaches his own climax, release hot and sticky between their bodies.

It's surprisingly peaceful after that. Kihyun finally lets go of Minhyuk's neck, licking at the last traces of blood from the bite wounds in an attempt to soothe the slow pain that would be settling in after the post-coital haze fades. Minhyuk merely sighs, yet again going boneless beneath him and curling his arms around Kihyun's shoulders in a weak embrace. The air is filled with nothing but the faint sounds of their breathing as they hold each other closely.

Kihyun is the first one to break the silence. He pulls off, carefully sliding out of Minhyuk as to not hurt or jostle him any further, and fixes himself. "Are you feeling better now?" he asks, brushing away his sweaty bangs from his forehead.

Minhyuk nods lethargically, still a bit in a daze. " _Mm-hm_ ," he hums happily, managing to sit up enough to give Kihyun a quick kiss. "Thank you. I really needed that."

"Anything for you," Kihyun answers automatically.

Minhyuk smiles at that, reaching up to brush his fingers against the dark teeth marks on his neck. "I think you needed it just as much as me, though." He laughs.

"Does it hurt?" The worry slips naturally into Kihyun's voice.

Minhyuk shakes his head. "It's okay. I liked it. A lot." He pauses, lowers his voice, and says, "I like anything you do to me."

The sweet, almost soft tone in Minhyuk's voice makes Kihyun's heart want to burst. Minhyuk is so selflessly willing to let Kihyun _take_ for nothing in return except Kihyun himself. Kihyun thinks he should feel bad about it, but instead, he feels almost gleeful. Minhyuk doesn't want anything else. He only wants _Kihyun_.

Kihyun finds himself smiling back, lips stretched wide across his face. "I love you."

Minhyuk reaches out, hands still crusty with rusty red, and cups Kihyun's face in his large hands. Kihyun can't help but lean into it. "I know," Minhyuk chirps.

Kihyun's hand comes up to slot their fingers together. The dried blood on Minhyuk's hand is rough and dry to the touch, flaking off whenever Kihyun brushes against the tainted skin. "You should clean yourself up," he tells him, but he still holds Minhyuk's hand to his cheek and rubs his thumb across his knuckles. "I still need to take care of things here first."

Fortunately, the tiny bathroom of the apartment has a working shower, so Minhyuk would be able to clean himself up while Kihyun deals with the aftermath in the main room. Kihyun still hasn't forgotten about the presence of the corpse just a few feet away, even if it seems like Minhyuk already has. He turns his head to the side to look at it through the corner of his eye, noticing that the blood has become a deep wine red and is puddling thickly underneath the mangled body. It's a very good thing they have the tarp.

Minhyuk turns his head back to face him, a frown sitting on his lips as if he doesn't like the idea of having to leave Kihyun alone even for a few minutes. "Promise you won't leave before I finish?"

"I won't," Kihyun promises, leaning in to kiss him. "I'll _never_ leave you." And Kihyun would always tell him the same thing, again and again, until his last breath.

Minhyuk nods slowly, not looking entirely convinced but satisfied enough with the response. He climbs off the couch, completely disregarding his clothes and stepping straight into a tiny pool of blood by the leg of the coffee table. Kihyun feels like he should be bothered by that, but instead he finds himself magnetized to the thin trickle of white slowly dripping a trail down Minhyuk's milky thighs. A large part of him feels extremely satisfied with himself when he sees it.

But instead of voicing that feeling aloud, Kihyun says in the most unaffected tone he can muster, "Make sure to clean yourself thoroughly this time."

Minhyuk purses his lips into a pout, rolling his eyes at him. "I know, I know." But then he suddenly stops himself, scanning the ground briefly and bending over to reach for his pants while he ignores Kihyun's confused stares.

"I forgot something," Minhyuk explains as he rifles through the pockets, letting out a small _aha!_ when he seems to have found whatever it is he was looking for. He takes it out, clenched in his fists, and before Kihyun can even get out a word, he grabs Kihyun's left wrist and brings it to eye level.

"Minhyuk?"

Minhyuk has his eyes narrowed in concentration, staring intensely at Kihyun's fingers. It feels almost unnerving, to be stared at so intensely by Minhyuk's sharp gaze, but more than that, it makes Kihyun heart race knowing he is the focus of all of Minhyuk's attention.

After a moment, Minhyuk grins, looking immensely proud of himself. "Okay, looks like I was right!"

"Right about wha—"

Kihyun stops when he feels Minhyuk slide something onto his ring finger. Minhyuk has already let go of his hand when Kihyun registers what had just happened.

He looks down at his hand. There's a ring on his finger.

A simple, yet elegant ring fitted with a single princess-cut diamond.

An _engagement_ ring.

Minhyuk giggles, definitely at the dumbstruck expression Kihyun must have on his face right now. "I had a feeling that it would fit you. Glad to know my hunch was correct."

Kihyun is speechless.

"So," Minhyuk starts. "Do you like it? Is it—"

He doesn't end up finishing, because Kihyun is grabbing a handful of his shirt to drag him down and kiss him deeply. Kihyun keeps him there, only letting go when they're both almost out of air.

"So," Minhyuk repeats breathlessly. "That's a yes?"

"It's a, _go shower while I'm still in the right mind to let you_ ," Kihyun answers. He splays out his other hand across Minhyuk's bare thigh, putting pressure lightly—it's both a warning sign and a promise for more.

Minhyuk squeezes Kihyun's ringed hand in his. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Nowhere without you," Kihyun replies.

And with one last nod, Minhyuk lets go, stepping away to finally leave the room. Meanwhile, Kihyun keeps staring down the ring on his finger. He can hear Minhyuk's footsteps slowly fading away and the shower start running, but he still can't tear his eyes away from it.

Kihyun almost can't believe his eyes. He takes off the ring, examining it between his fingers like it might just disappear out of thin air the next time he blinks.

On the inside of the ring, he spots an engraving, along with a faint crimson stain within the grooves.

It's the initials of two names Kihyun does not know, giving him all the knowledge he needs on where the ring came from, and whom it had been intended for.

He looks to the body, split wide open and hollowed out, and thinks about who they must have left behind—of the lonely date who must have been stood up on their special day, or of the would-be fiancee anxiously waiting for them to return home and not knowing that the heart they had come to love has long stopped its beating.

And then he thinks about Minhyuk, who must have seen the ring tumble out from its box as he hacked through the carnage, picking it up with his still bloodstained hands and instantly thinking of Kihyun—of how the ring was the perfect size to fit onto Kihyun's finger, and how nice it would look on him. Kihyun thinks of Minhyuk, who must have taken the time between blows to wash the ring off as best he could so that he could give it to him.

Kihyun smiles, so wide he can feel his lips almost splitting from the force. He slides the ring back on, admiring how Minhyuk had chosen the perfect one, and brings it up to leave a kiss onto the sparkling jewel.

Oh, how incredibly lucky he is.

Minhyuk just keeps giving so much to him. Kihyun knows he isn't worthy of Minhyuk's affections in the slightest, but he truly, with all of his being, loves Minhyuk. He can only hope that this ring means that Minhyuk returns even a fraction of what Kihyun feels for him.

But it is never enough for Kihyun. Nothing he can do can possibly sum up what he feels. He's already done so much; he takes care of Minhyuk and makes sure that he has everything he could ever need, but Minhyuk deserves so much more.

Kihyun takes the time to ask himself, what else can he do for Minhyuk?

He thinks this to himself for the entire time he goes about the room, scrubbing down any remaining traces of blood and even replacing the plastic that covered every inch of the room. It's practically a routine for him now, his body going through the accustomed motions while his brain works overtime in his head.

He supposes the first thing he can do is reciprocate Minhyuk's offering. He's not sure if he'd be able to find a ring that's as pretty as the one on his hand, but he recalls a client from last week who had been wearing a rather nice and expensive looking one. He has to meet up with them again later this week, so that would be the perfect time to get it. He's been in need of a reason to get rid of them, anyways. They were always a bit _too_ friendly with him despite their strictly business relationship. He wouldn't dare think of what Minhyuk would do if he were to witness it. He might as well be doing his client a favor, then.

So that's the first part decided upon—a ring for Minhyuk.

Maybe Kihyun would be able to surprise him with it, too. He really hopes he can. He loves it when Minhyuk's eyes light up with glee whenever receiving a gift. Whether it be this tiny apartment space to use as a studio or Kihyun's own undying loyalty, Minhyuk has never refused any of his gifts.

But there's a part of Kihyun who thinks that that's still not enough.

After he's finally done cleaning, which he ends up doing before Minhyuk is even out of the shower, Kihyun decides he'll wash off the remaining blood on his hands and face in the kitchen. He steps over the body on his way there, reminding himself that he still needs to dispose of it before it could start decomposing and attracting pests.

He's washing his hands off at the sink when he looks up and notices the knife block on the counter next to him. He always thought that it was a bit of a useless purchase. Kihyun had bought the knife set for Minhyuk so that the latter would be able to prepare his own meals when he would have his moments of holing himself up in the apartment, but rather than food, he had caught Minhyuk cutting up one of his neighbors instead. It was a novelty for a while, until Minhyuk got bored of it and the knives became used for food yet again, only this time it was whenever he called Kihyun over to make it for him.

Kihyun's mind drifts back to the lifeless body. His eyes are still locked onto the sharp, still perfectly usable knives. An idea dawns onto him.

He wonders how much Minhyuk would appreciate a nice, warm home-cooked meal.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! as always, please let me know what you thought in the comments or on twt/cc!! they are always appreciated!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kihyukest)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/adstalaria)


End file.
